finalfantasy_crystalchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chancellor Chime
Chancellor Chime is a character in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King and a boss in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord. She is King Leo's mentor and sister figure and him in rebuilding his kingdom. Appearance Chime is a a half-Selkie, half-Clavat girl with long brown hair with pink tips tied in a bun and blue eyes with black glasses. She wears a long tight blue thigh-high dress with white ruffles and puffy shoulders. She wears a red bow with a blue gem in the center and a white and yellow hat. She has a brown belt with a mid-thigh yellow skirt-like sash on her left hip and black thigh-high tights. She wears open-toed brown and white boots with a fold over yellow top. Her "Knell" outfit consists of a long tight light purple thigh-high dress with puffy sleeves and a black corset. She wears a black and purple skirt-like sash on her left hip. She has thigh-high striped purple and black striped socks and black fold-over boots. Her hair is down with a small black top-hat. Her "Summer" outfit consists of a blue striped bikini top over a white bandeau. She wears blue striped bottoms with a brown belt and a mid-thigh yellow skirt-like sash on her left hip. She wears white slip-on sandals with a brown anklet on her right ankle. Her hair is tied in a ponytail with a blue striped bow. She has brown markings on her shoulders and right hip. Personality Before becoming King Leo's chancellor, Chime was his caretaker and often lets her emotions cloud her judgment when it comes to his safety, even putting herself in harm's way. Story Chime is an orphan taken in by King Epitav and his wife when she was young. Her mother, a gypsy Selkie, worked for King Epitav. Not much is known about her father other than that he was a Clavat. When Leo was born she grew to view him as a little brother and became protective of him. When King Epitav left their old kingdom, she was one of the few people who believed he had not abandoned them. After the miasma destroyed their old home, she wandered the world with King Leo and Hugh Yurg looking for a new home until the miasma was cleared from the world. Chime, along with Leo and Hugh Yurg, happen upon the frontier land, established by King Epitav. After King Leo receives the power of Architek, Chime's job becomes to assist him when he summons her by ringing a bell. She helps Leo in constructing new buildings, demolishing them if needed, and raising the morale of the citizens. She awaits in the castle to provide counsel to the king and help him to develop the realm. Each morning, beginning the day after the first adventurer returns from a behest, Chime presents the king with a report of the day before detailing the doings of every commissioned adventurer and the realm's treasury balance. When the king starts to build Taverns, Chime scandalizes on the idea that the king wants to create such a thing. She in turn shocks Leo by running the tavern herself (and any tavern the king builds). Chime shows interest in the Black Mage Academy. According to her reports, she was ready to enroll and hone her abilities, but in the end decided against it, because as long as she can teleport to the king when he needs her it would be enough. She is appointed the Chancellor of the king, but once the Dark Lord is defeated and Lord Epitav returns to the throne, she is relieved of the charge and free to do as she pleases. She keeps a chronicle of the realm and its king, and hopes to share the tale with her children if she ever becomes a mother. In My Life as a Darklord, Chime helps a pack of adventurers defend a city when a Flying Tower arrives. Her magical abilities proved useful against the menace, but in the end the day is lost to the Darklord. Thanks to the humorous-looking shape of the tower, instead of cowering in fear, the villagers celebrate. Mira leaves the city to resolve the issue. Gallery Chime_TCG.png Chime2_TCG.png Chime_summer.png Chime_tavern.jpg Ffccking_outfits.png Category:Characters